<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Learn To Love You by Mostlysad</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23589955">Learn To Love You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mostlysad/pseuds/Mostlysad'>Mostlysad</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sharing a Room, University</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:21:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23589955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mostlysad/pseuds/Mostlysad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“FOR CHRISTS SAKE!” Draco shouted. It was Harry fucking Potter, his new dorm mate for the next two years was Harry FUCKING Potter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Original Male Character(s), Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>New year, new school and most importantly, New roommates. Draco brought his last box into his dorm room, His dorm mate still hadn’t shown up yet which wasn’t too surprising; since Draco decided to come a week early to unpack his room. He was anxious to meet his new dorm mate, the school made all the newcomers fill out a compatibility form to insure the perfect match. Draco was sure that his dorm mate would have the same interests as him, be of the same IQ (he wouldn’t tolerate less) maybe, he would even make a new friend. Either way. He was ready for a new start, it’s been years since the whole wizard war. He'd gotten into a fancy muggle school, Oxford.</p><p>Harry's phone pinged, waking him up. Shit he was late. He wanted to be at school by now, bringing all his new stuff to his new dorm, Ron had offered to help but Harry insisted that he could manage. It was a week before the official opening of the dorm rooms but first year university students were allowed to unpack early. He wasn't usually so punctual but he wanted to make a good first impression. He was the Harry Potter after all. </p><p>He packed up his car, and made his way to the school. He was stoked to meet his new dorm mate, He loved Ron and Hermione with all his heart but god they could get annoying. He noticed a few other cars in the parking lot. Maybe his dorm mate would be there.</p><p>Draco finished unpacking his side of the room, He liked to stay organized. He brought a couple plants and posters from his room at his house. He kept a minimalist approach to the decor, white and dark green, his two favourite colours. He dedicated a portion of his shelf to his books. Once he spelled his bed made he thought it would be a good time to shower, he wanted to get to know every nook and cranny before anyone else.</p><p>Harry spelled his boxes small and carried them all in a grocery bag. He tried not to use spells in muggle areas, but it was just so easy. Once he got to his dorm he noticed that the door was open. Someone was probably already inside. Harry cleared his throat and relaxed his shoulders. He pushed the door open and took a confident step inside; much to his luck, no one was there. He deemed it a perfect time to spell his boxes back to normal size and start unpacking. He looked around at his dorm mate's side of the room, it was so organized, he looked at the books stacked on the shelf, he didn’t recognize many of the titles, he wouldn’t consider himself much of a reader.</p><p>He sighed and sat beside the mountain of boxes on his bed. He started to unpack when he heard the doorknob click. Harry flinched at the sound.</p><p>Draco had just finished putting his silk pyjamas on and he was making his way back to the dorm room, it wasn’t anywhere near bedtime but if he was spending the evening alone he didn’t mind being in his evening clothes. He opened the door to his dorm, he saw someone on the bed across from his, must be his new roommate! The man turned his head, a smile on his face that quickly faded.</p><p>“FOR CHRISTS SAKE!” Draco shouted. It was Harry fucking Potter, his new dormmate for the next two years was Harry FUCKING Potter. </p><p>“W-What are you doing here Potter!” Draco asked, flustered. Harry looked like he’d just seen a ghost, it was more of an angry staring contest than a conversation. “Draco I-”</p><p>“There's NO bloody way you’re my dormmate.” Draco interrupted. He sat on his bed, directly across from Harry to get a better look at the bloke.</p><p>He had changed, but in a good way (not that Draco would ever admit that) he looked like he had finally slept, he wasn’t wearing those god-awful glasses anymore, he wore contacts now, life changing decision, really. His arms looked more toned and his freckles more prominent, he was wearing a lovely dark blue jumper. (Draco made a point on commenting on how much he hated it, in a matter of minutes) He had let his hair grow out, not too much but enough that it was nice and curly. Draco thought of running his fingers through those curls, but that was many moons ago. He didn’t want to think of those times.</p><p>The times when his heart ached every time He insulted Harry, or how he was jealous of Ron being so close to him. He loved Harry, but that was a very different time. </p><p>Draco cleared his throat, “what I meant to say was, that I didn’t happen to see you at the orientation. So please excuse me for my shock.”</p><p>“Okay, I should erm continue unpacking.” was all Harry said.</p><p>“Yes right, I’ll just erm go for tea .” Christ this was awkward. The tension in the room was so thick, you could almost see it. </p><p>Once Draco shut the door behind him Harry let out a big sigh. This wasn’t good, he couldn’t spend the next couple of years in a room with someone who hates him. How could this even happen!? Harry thought. There was a compatibility test and everything, there was no way that he and Draco had that much in common. Draco was a selfish prick who made his school life a living hell. Harry wasn’t sure that he would make it out alive. </p><p>It wasn’t all that bad, Draco seemed to look a lot more friendly and a lot less “hello i’d like to see your head on a spike” so that was a good place to start. And Christ, the hair! Harry could’ve swore it was made from angel dust. Draco looked good, and Harry couldn’t believe that he was noticing all of this. </p><p>Draco had been sitting in a small cafe for the past hour, he spelled some new clothes on before he left, he couldn’t embarrass himself anymore. His day had gone from optimistic to a total nightmare. He sat across from the coffee bar, the barista has been eyeing him all night. A distraction, Draco thought. He walked over to the bar, flaunting his best assets. Christ  is this what he's come to, Looking for another bloke to shag to keep his mind off  things?\</p><p>“Do you think I could get a bit more cream in this?” </p><p>“Sure thing,” The barista was a good looking fella, he had a nice set of green eyes and curly ginger hair. He was tall but not as tall as Draco, (he liked it that way) “Name’s Draco by the way.” he said as the barista handed the drink back.</p><p>“Simon,” The barista smiled “The name’s Simon.”  </p><p>“Well thank you for the refill Simon.” Draco could work with this, sure Simon wasn’t a famously known wizard who was orphaned at a young age, that had to spend his whole life defeating a much darker wizard. But he was undeniably hot, so yeah, Draco could work with this. </p><p>“Say, what does a bloke like you do on such a night?” Draco asked Simon, before taking a slow sip of his now over-creamed cappuccino.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Cappuccinos and shagging</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry had one box left to unpack, it had been at least an hour and a half since Draco left. Harry was getting bored and since no one seemed to be dropping in anytime soon, Harry naturally decided to look through Draco’s stuff. He started looking at the pictures on his night table. There was a picture of his mother laughing, she looked beautiful, it was definitely candid, Harry thought. Beside it was a picture of a posh looking cat which Draco has never once mentioned in all the years they spent in the same school; to be fair they spent most of the time plotting each other's demise. </p><p>After stalking Draco’s personal photos, Harry decided to look at the bookshelf, many of the  books were in a language which Harry couldn’t make out, such as Der Tod in Venedig or La Mécanique du Coeur. There was a book in English, it was thin and looked very worn. He carefully pulled it out, he ran his fingers over the tattered cover, it was called crush by Richard Siken. He noticed that some of the pages were tabbed; he instinctively flipped open to the first tab. He soon realized that it was a poetry book, he wondered if Draco was studying literature.<br/>
The first poem was called Little Beast, he saw that some of the verses were highlighted and, like most of the pages, there were notes in the margins in the most ornate cursive he’s ever seen. </p><p>One verse in particular caught his eye, “all I can do is stand on the curb and say Sorry  about the blood in your mouth. I wish it was mine.” this verse had been circled and highlighted multiple times, and beside it was written,  I wish I didn’t have to hate him. Harry put the book away, it was too much.</p><p>Draco was about done his cappuccino, he really couldn’t stop thinking about Harry, it was so unfair; he was going to hate university.  He took the last sip and placed the mug back on its plate. Simon was walking towards him, he sat in the vacant chair in front of Draco with a black coat in his hand. </p><p>“You’ve got something-” Simon pointed at the corner of Draco’s lip, </p><p>“Here just let me,” Simon reached over the small table and used the pas of his thumb to wipe away the foamed milk on Draco’s lip. </p><p>Draco liked this, someone handsome lad, who tells people when they have something on their face. He smelt like sweet scones and dark roast coffee. They walked out of the cafe together and made their way to Simon’s flat. Draco was kissing him all down the hallway, he liked that Simon had to slightly lean up to kiss Draco, he liked being the one in charge. Simon struggled with the lock because God Draco was so Handsy. </p><p>“Fuck” Simon smirked as Draco pushed him to the wall, not ceasing the kiss once. He moved his hands under Simon shirt, he wanted to see more. Draco ran his fingers down Simon's abs and Simon let out a sharp breath.</p><p>“Wait.” Draco said, he pulled his back just enough so that he could look Simon in the eyes. “I just wanted to let you know, I’m not looking for something serious, yeah? I just want this to be a one time thing.” </p><p>Simon just nodded quickly and pulled Draco into another toe curling kiss.</p><p>It was 12 am and Harry was still alone in the dorm, he was getting a bit worried. “This is utter nonsense Harry! He’s an adult, you’re an adult. He just went out, plus we don’t like each other! He’s not my responsibility.” Harry said aloud to himself.</p><p>“Talking to someone Potter?” </p><p>Draco stood there, in different clothes that he’d been in earlier, his hair was no longer high and sculpted, it looked as if it had been ruffled through. Draco stood on a slant he looked like he’d just had the shag of his life, but for christ's sake! Harry was thick.</p><p>“Merlin Draco have you gotten in a fight?!” Harry asked</p><p>Draco laughed, “Quite the contrary Potter, quite the contrary.” Draco grabbed his wand from his pocket and spelled a new pair of pyjamas onto himself. </p><p>“Well who’s the lucky lady then?” Harry smirked.</p><p>Draco swallowed loudly, shit Harry didn’t know. Draco was panicked, surely this wasn’t the right time, He had just come from a bloke’s house who was just supposed to be a random hookup; but was now a contact in his phone. He was so bad at one night stands, especially when those one night stands treat you like you matter. He hasn’t felt that in a while.</p><p>Fuck, think straight, Draco thought. It’s now or never, who cares what Harry thinks anyway.</p><p>“Simon, His name is Simon.” </p><p>Harry’s mouth was agape, Draco was worried he made a mistake.</p><p>“Now if you’ll excuse me, I'm absolutely exhausted.”  </p><p>“Y-you’re Gay?” Harry asked, though Draco looked completely done with him.</p><p>“No Potter I just happen to shag blokes for fun.” Draco scoffed.</p><p>Harry looked confused. Christ</p><p>“Yes, you imbecile, I’m Gay, a fairy, a queer, whatever.” </p><p>“Hey, I’m just surprised, that’s all. I don’t mind at all.” Harry reassured.</p><p>Draco rolled his eyes “What if you did mind though, do I have to live my life according to the chosen one’s personal beliefs?!” Draco retaliated.</p><p>“Woah, Draco I wasn’t- I don’t care if you’re gay, you don’t have to get upset. It’s cool.” </p><p>Draco realized that he was being a dick, but to be fair Harry can be stupid sometimes. “Sorry about that, it’s just been a long day, I should just go to sleep.” </p><p>“Okay yeah, Good night.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. R U free tonight?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry's having a bad day,</p><p>Draco doesn't know what to do (Its all so confusing!)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco had just finished his first day of classes, It was way more than he was expecting, he just wanted to eat and sleep. He was wearing a white pullover and a pair of tailored grey plaid pants that were held up by a Gucci belt, of course. Draco knew he was privileged, he never had to worry about his next meal, he didn’t like to brag (anymore) about his wealth. He knew the world was unfair but, that also didn’t stop him from spoiling himself when he had the chance. </p><p>He used to wear a ring with the family crest on it but ever since the war he has never looked at his family the same. He still kept in touch with his mom, she was surprisingly accepting of Draco when he finally had the courage to come out to her. She still had some good left in her. </p><p>His Dad was a different story. Draco hasn’t spoken to him in years, and he doesn't plan on talking to him anytime soon. His dad made him feel so small, he wanted Draco to be the best and Draco knew he would never meet his father's high expectations. He didn’t even shed a tear when they brought his father to Azkaban, the poor bastard deserved it. </p><p>Draco was almost back at his dorm when he heard a ping from his phone. It was Simon, fuck Draco forgot that they had exchanged numbers. </p><p>
  <strong>Simon (cute barista)</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>R U free tonight? </strong>
</p><p>Draco scoffed, he didn’t even put the effort in to spell correctly. Just before he was about to text back, a voice sounded from behind him. </p><p>“Are you going in?” It was Harry, he had a mountain of books in his arm. Draco laughed.</p><p>“What’s with all the books?” </p><p>“Just open the door please.” Harry pleaded.</p><p>Draco slipped his phone into his pocket, never answering Simon, maybe it was for the best, He couldn’t have a relationship now. He had to focus on school, it was a new start and he didn’t need a boy to mess it all up.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>Draco opened the door and Harry dropped all the books on his bed. </p><p>“I uh forgot to buy the textbooks for this semester.” Harry said breaking the silence. </p><p>“Didn’t ask but thanks anyways.”  Draco scoffed.</p><p>Fuck this. Draco could be such a dick sometimes. He had to endure 7 years of Draco’s tormenting and teasing, he couldn’t stand it anymore. This was just plain childish.</p><p>“God why do you have to be such a prick!” Harry snapped, taking Draco by surprise, I mean he was just teasing, god Harry was such a baby! </p><p>“I just find it ridiculous how someone could be so unprepared, guess you haven't really changed after all.” Draco retorted focusing on his nails trying to seem uninterested. And god was he ever trying. How could Harry just stand there with his perfect hair and his green eyes!? It was so infuriating.</p><p>“What’s that even supposed to mean?” Harry was truly upset, how could Draco be so careless?</p><p>“Whatever Potter I have better things to do, enjoy your books.”</p><p>“I’m sick of you having the last laugh Draco! Can’t we finish a fucking argument or are you too good for that?” Harry mocked</p><p>“I-”</p><p>“You think you’re so much better than everyone. God! You’re so frustrating! I don’t even know where to fucking start!” </p><p>Okay, Draco thought, what the actual Hell is going on? He barely even made a comment, he’s done worse I mean he broke Harry’s nose once for Merlin’s sake!</p><p>“Ok I’m just going to pretend that you didn’t say any of that,” Draco was now sitting on his down-filled duvet while Harry was basically standing over him. Draco noticed a slight change in Harry’s face and, that’s when the tears started coming. Merlin this was all so confusing.</p><p>“I’m going to assume that absolutely none of that was about me.” Draco didn’t really know what to do or say or even think. If Harry was crying in front of him like this a couple years ago, Draco probably would’ve started laughing in his face (he had a reputation to keep up dammit!)</p><p>Harry let out a long sigh mixed with a sniffle (it was <em>atrocious</em>) before sitting down next to Draco on his bed, he was almost shoulder to shoulder with the blonde before Draco decided it would be better to stay away “ Fuck I’m sorry Draco, just a shitty day.”</p><p>“Ginny dumped me, over a phone call. ” </p><p>“Oh I’m sorry.” Draco tried, he wasn’t good at comforting people, it was never really something he had to do.</p><p>“She was just so perfect you know? She was so beautiful and God I loved her so much, I think she was my soulmate, I just don’t know why she would end it.”</p><p>Harry was crying and Draco didn’t like it. He also didn’t like how Harry was basically calling Ginny a goddess but to each their own.</p><p>“Do you need anything?” Draco asked </p><p>“I uh just need some time alone.”</p><p>“Yeah sure.”</p><p>
  <strong>Simon (cute barista)</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>R U free tonight?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Draco</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I am now</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>